


First Dance

by NevilleLongbottomsGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevilleLongbottomsGirl/pseuds/NevilleLongbottomsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus/Luna one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Ao3. I hope you all enjoy it :)

Seamus couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked beautiful in her Yule ball dress. He wish he had asked her instead of Lavender who was yapping about anything and everything. Lavender didn't even realize he was staring at Luna instead of listening to her. He hadn't noticed how gorgeous Luna was until this moment. Her beautiful pink ball gown looked perfect on her, unlike Lavender in her mustard yellow dress. He had to go talk to her.  
"…and I told Professor Snape that I didn't have-"  
"Lavender, I'm going to go get a drink."  
"Oh! Ok, bring me back some pumpkin juice. Seamus! Did you hear me?" She yelled after him, but he was so distracted he didn't even hear her.  
He found Luna at the punch bowl along with Ginny. "Hi Luna. Ginny."  
"Hi Seamus." Luna greeted him while waving her hand over his head. "Wrackspurts are all around your head. I can see them with my Spectrespecs." Why hadn't Seamus noticed, she was wearing her signature glasses, supposedly called Spectrespecs.  
"Thanks Luna. Are you two enjoying the ball?"  
"I'm enjoying myself, but I have to go back to Neville. See you!" Ginny could tell he didn't want to talk to her, only Luna.  
"How about you Luna?"  
"Oh, I am having a lot of fun!" She took off her Spectrespecs to talk to him without the distraction of the Wrackspurts. "Ginny and I were just discussing how many Wrackspurts there were around here when you walked up with so many of them floating around your head." She slipped her glasses back on to inspect everyone else's heads.  
"Are there really that many around here?" He looked around at everyone's heads trying to see them, but he couldn't see anything.  
"Oh yes, all over the place. Do you see Lavender over there?" He nodded. "She is the only one in the room who doesn't have any floating around her head. She must have too much stuff in there that the Wrackspurts can't get in." Seamus knew she didn't say it to be rude, she was just making a statement. He couldn't help thinking that Luna was only too right.  
"Luna? I know I came here with Lavender, but…" he was too embarrassed to say that he changed his mind on his date.  
"What is it Seamus?"  
"Well, I…uh…I just…I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"  
Luna had secretly been waiting for this since her 2nd year, "Of course I will dance with you Seamus. But won't Lavender be angry? I mean, you did come here with her."  
They looked over and saw Lavender flirting with Ron, "I think she'll be ok." They both laughed and walked to the dance floor to dance the night away.


End file.
